Late Nights and Scary Stories
by JustAFewMiniFics
Summary: Maurice can't sleep so Roger tells him a story to help him sleep. Rogice.


Only the faint sound of snoring and waves crashing against the beach could be heard as Maurice sat among the bodies of various other children that had sadly been stuck on the island too. Feeling the need to talk to someone Maurice made his way over to another sleeping figure that was more important to him than the other boys scattered along the cold beach.

Maurice and Roger were good friends; they'd known each other since they were small. Roger was always the mean, quite one while Maurice was the loud, funny one. Though every now and again when the two were alone they let themselves relax and get away from having to be something or someone else.

"Roger…" The small, tired voice spoke out "Hey, Roger…."

Reaching his hands out the boy began shaking his companion lightly. Roger opened one eye and groaned loudly, if it was any other person they would feel slightly offended at Roger's actions but Maurice was used to it.

"I can't sleep,"

Maurice's usually happy expression was replaced with one of pure frustration and exhaustion. Sitting up from his bed of sand the other teen rubbed the sleep from his dark eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

The tone of voice he spoke in only emphasised his angered mood. Maurice sat cross-legged in front of the other boy thinking silently for a minute or two.

"Tell me a story!" Said Maurice, a hint of his usual excitement returning.

The dark haired boy let out a small chuckle. "You want _me_ to tell _yo_u a story?" it was like he couldn't believe what his younger companion has just suggested. "Me?"

Maurice nodded, "Stories always help me sleep, and you're the only one here that would talk to me. It's not like Jack's going to tell me one, he'd just laugh!"

It was no use; if Roger refused he knew his friend had ways of getting what he wanted, whether it is constant begging and whining or bribing him with something (usually money). Giving in he sighed.  
"Fine, get over here." He mumbled patting the sand next to him.

Quickly the brunette shuffled over toward Roger then fidgeted until he was comfy.  
"There's no stopping once I start, so no interruptions." He ordered before clearing his throat and beginning.

"Once there was a boy called Maurice," Started Roger, adding in Maurice's name because he knew he liked it when he added him into stories. "One day he got home very late and very tired so he decided to go straight to bed. When he was in bed he snuggled down and got comfy, with his dog lying on the floor next to him.

At some point in the night he woke up, he didn't know what woke him up. Putting his hand down to his dog, his dog licked it. This made him feel better, a sense of comfort almost. Soon enough he was back asleep.

However, later that night he was woken up again to a 'drip drip drip' sound. This confuses him, but he brushes it off as nothing more than the rain dripping on his window. Feeling nervous for some reason, he let his hand down for his dog to lick again. Yet again, soon he was back asleep.

A few hours later, he was awoken again to the dripping of something. Now the sound was getting on his nerves so he rose from his bed and made his way to the bathroom where he assumed the sound was coming from. But it wasn't water he heard dripping it was blood! His dog had been skinned and was now handing from a rope attached to the ceiling!

Resisting the urge to scream he ran back into his room, the only place he ever felt truly safe, but there on the floor was a small note. On the note, written in blood was, 'Humans can lick too my beauty."

By the end of the story Maurice was frozen stiff and just to mess with the boy a little more Roger moved closer to him and dragged his tongue along his cheek. Instantly Maurice screamed waking up a few other boys who ended up dismissing the scream and heading back to sleep. Roger laughed at Maurice's reaction.

"That was not funny Roger!" He whined.

"Was too!"

"It was scary and unfai-,"

Maurice was complaining too much, and to shut him up Roger pushed forward and placed his lips against the other's. The two stayed there for a few seconds before the dark haired boy pulled back.

"You think you can sleep now?" He asked.

"Definitely."

**the story in this isn't mine, i just heard it from my friend.**

**hope you've enjoyed**

**R+R**


End file.
